


In Her Hand

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Open on Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the Open on Sunday drabble challenge, prompt of "writing."</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Open on Sunday drabble challenge, prompt of "writing."

Visa. Mastercard. Lilah writes checks with a heavy, serious Parker pen--she can afford it. Spiky handwriting--no heart-dotted i's for her.

Keeping busy, these days. No rest for the wicked. No Wes for the wicked, either, she thinks, and drops her pen. She bends, fumbles down under her desk and remembers _pretend you've dropped your pencil_.

Back up in her chair, she looks at the check for Price Financial Services--she's written Pryce, instead.

She hurls her pen across the room, breaks a mirrored sconce, and laughs. Soul's already signed away--she's not worrying about seven years bad luck.


End file.
